Threesome
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Bart, Tim y Kon, han sido compañeros por mucho tiempo, mejores amigos, cada vez unidos, es tiempo de romper todas las barreras, incluso las de la ropa...


He de decir que en mi fic "It was always you", me pidieron la pareja de TimxKonxBart, y simplemente no podía ser porque no era mi plan para ese fic, sin embargo con el ánimo de complacer a mis lectoras escribí este pequeño drabble lleno de lemmon.

Que lo disfruten mucho.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

* * *

-¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?- La voz racional de Tim hace un último intento de ganar en aquella batalla de hormonas, las manos fuertes de Kon se aferran a su cintura, sentándolo sobre la dureza de su erección, y sabe que está yendo por un camino de espinas.

-Quince o tres, como quieras pensarlo- Bart se ríe, y su risa es musical en sus oídos cuando le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le besa la mejilla bajando por su clavícula. –Pero si te quieres sentir culpable Kon apenas cumplirá un año – le menciona con aquellos labios seductores pegados a su oído

Intenta hablar y protestar, en medio de aquellos dos, los cuales son técnicamente menores que él, quiere protestar y decirles que aquello es una mala idea, que él es el líder del equipo y tienen que escucharlo, pero la boca caliente de Conner se cierra sobre la suya, su aliento es abrazador y su saliva adictiva.

Uno puede perderse en esa boca que le acaricia con tanta devoción que parece un sacrilegio detenerla.

Los dedos de Bart se abren paso por su uniforme, lleva el traje de Robin, aquel rojo con negro y para la naturaleza acelerada de Bart parece contradictorio que se lo quite con tanta parsimonia.

"Han estado planeando esto" – le dice su mente siempre lógica, pero que en los últimos minutos parece trabajar en medio de la densa bruma que conlleva el deseo –"…han estado deseando esto… desde hace tiempo"- le confirma aquella voz en su cabeza que poco a poco se apaga y se concentra en la lengua húmeda de Kon, en la mordida que le da a su labio inferior, en el gemido acallado entre sus labios.

El velocista ha conseguido quitarle la camisa y con dulzura le lame el pecho, tiene los pezones muy erectos y tiembla, pero no por el frío, sino de excitación. Los dedos de Bart le bajan los pantalones y también la ropa interior, porque el chico nunca ha sido tímido.

El cierra las piernas casi por reflejo pero Kon se lo impide, sus manos grandes abarcan sus muslos, y ahí donde le toca, quema y pica, desea que las suba un poco más… a su miembro palpitante, aquel que esta rojizo y húmedo en la punta a pesar de que esto acaba de empezar.

Kon por fin suelta su boca y es entonces consiente de que ha estado soltando gemidos incontrolables que se han quedado ahogados en sus labios.

Bart se baja el cierre seductor, lleva su uniforme blanco y rojo que usa para pelear y que es tan elástico que se pega a sus formas, no es una sorpresa que no lleve ropa interior.

Es hermoso con la piel muy blanca salpicada de pequeñas pecas cafés, tiene un ligerísimo vello pelirrojo que parece casi rubio y sus pequeños pezones son rosados y están erectos.

-Tócame Jefe- le dice con voz dulce y llena de morbo que va directo a su entrepierna y a aquella en la cual está sentado y puede sentir bajo suyo.

Kon estira la mano y jala un pezoncito rosado entre sus dedos, el gemido que le sigue es tan provocativo que su mente registra todo "Es sensible en sus pezones", tiene la inteligencia de un genio y quiere probar sus teorías.

No le cuesta mucho rodear con sus brazos la estrecha cintura y atraerlo al hueco entre sus piernas, donde sus penes se rozan uno con otro y su boca puede capturar a su presa.

Bart se retuerce y no se contiene en sus gemidos, es Kon quien lo calla con un beso, sostiene con su mano su mejilla acunando su cara de muñeca con dulzura, porque Kon parece ser así, hace el amor no sexo, apenas tiene un año de edad y todo lo que conoce son ellos dos, sus mejores amigos.

El pelirrojo sin embargo no es tan cariño, aumenta el contacto de sus bocas atrapando la cabeza del más alto, enreda sus dedos en los caireles negros y los jala demandando por más, paseando sus dedos avariciosos por la cabeza rapada en busca de satisfacción.

Es la fricción entre su pene y el de Tim el que lo hace detenerse, la mano de su líder no ha dejado pasar la ocasión de fregar sus penes juntos, hacer que las cabezas húmedas se besen y restrieguen sin pudor.

-No, no sigas… ¡voy a correrme!- pide avergonzado por su poco control, con la voz aguda y la piel erizada por el placer.

Kon se ríe, y la risa retumba contra la espalda de Tim. Está aprendiendo algo nuevo, y quiere verlo terminar, hambriento del conocimiento, sin piedad y toma con su mano cálida y amplia ambos penes, y los masturba sin dilación, sin cansarse, arriba y abajo hasta que el placer tórrido les hace correrse.

Los gritos de placer de Tim y Bart se unen al unísono y Kon cree que es lo mejor que ha escuchado, la imagen de sus rostros acalorados, los labios hinchados y sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín se graba en sus retinas.

Lánguido Tim reposa, la cabeza contra su hombro, ido en las sensaciones con Bart acostado en su pecho, suspirando suavemente.

-Todavía no estoy satisfecho- murmura suave Kon acariciándoles los suaves cabellos, su erección palpita bajo las nalgas de Tim y este se friega contra el calor que traspasa la tela.

Bart se pone de pie y lo jala del regazo con él, ambos están desnudos y algo pegajosos por el reciente orgasmo, Kon parece demasiado vestido y ese pensamiento es compartido por Tim y Bart, que con manitas cálidas y suaves quitan cada prenda, la chamarra de cuero, el traje rojo y azul, las botas negras, todo se va desprendiendo como quien abre un regalo llegando hasta su objetivo.

Su pene es más grande, eso es obvio, quizá por su altura o quizá por su naturaleza mitad kriptoniana.

Pero está ahí, enrojecido y palpitante, las venas se marcan un poco y en la punta brilla el líquido preseminal.

Bart y Tim no saben qué hacer por un instante y nadie se mueve esperando el primer movimiento.

Es Kon quien harto de la espera comienza a masturbarse porque su erección necesita atención desesperadamente, lo hace lento, y el movimiento es hipnotizante.

Bart da un paso vacilante y se sienta en su regazo, luce muy pequeño con su espalda estrecha y su cintura siendo rodeada por un brazo de Kon en un abrazo íntimo, ambos se miran sin saber qué hacer, con suavidad inclinan sus cabezas y se dan un beso, apenas es un toque de labios, y quizá en ese instante de no saber que hacer es cuando realmente se traslucen sus edades.

Las manos de Bart le acarician el pecho, los músculos fuertes, el estómago duro, Kon suelta un suspiro y el pelirrojo le muerde el cuello, chupando la piel, haciéndolo jadear.

Tim apenas puede aguantar no ser participe y abraza la espalda de Kon, le muerde la oreja con la perforación, juega con el arete en su boca y su pecho se friega contra la espalda del mitad kriptoniano.

El más alto está a la merced de los dos, y no se resiste, las bocas se cierran por su pecho, por su cuello, la de Bart en un pezón y la mano de Tim rozando su pene, esta tan duro que es casi doloroso.

Ninguno de los tres sabe hasta dónde llegar, todo es nuevo, las sensaciones son demasiado reales.

Han escapado tras una misión a aquella cabaña en las orillas de Jump City, no tiene más que un cuarto y un sillón, pero se siente como una madriguera, la base secreta donde villanos y héroes no pueden encontrarlos.

-Vamos a la cama, estaremos más cómodos- propone Tim

Kon se pone de pie con Tim colgado a su espalda y Bart con las piernas entrelazadas a su cintura. No hace falta caminar mucho hasta el lugar, los deposita y Bart abre sus piernas con los brazos extendidos.

Kon se recuesta sobre su cuerpo, las piernas delgadas le envuelven y frota sus penes juntos.

-Más abajo- le susurra con la cara roja de vergüenza

Es Tim quien tiene que explicarle a Kon como hacerlo, los dedos delgados del líder acarician la abertura, frotándola mandándole sensaciones al pelirrojo.

-Debes humedecerlo, o no funcionará-le explica, Kon le mira extrañado – Lámelo aquí- señala separando las nalgas blancas.

Kon es diligente, su lengua roza una y otra vez la entrada, Bart grita y se encorva, apretando las sabanas cuando la humedad le penetra en un beso negro voraz.

-Muy bien, más húmedo, ahora adentra un dedo- le explica como un profesor instruido.

Bart es todo sensaciones, su pene esta erecto de nuevo y da pequeñas cabezadas en busca de atención, sin embargo Tim no lo toca, sabe que se volverá a correr si el placer es demasiado, por ello en cambio lo besa.

Ambas lenguas se entrelazan, y el velocista no demora en masturbar a su líder.

-Ahora un segundo dedo- le ordena Tim y Kon obedece con sus azules ojos fijos en ellos, ha encontrado la próstata y no deja de tocarla, los besos se ven interrumpidos por la retahíla de gemidos que no puede contener el pelirrojo.

-Es suficiente o se correrá, sácalos- una vez más es Tim quien lleva la batuta, le muestra como colocar las piernas de Bart en sus hombros y le ayuda a alinear su pene contra su entrada. No llevan condones encima, pero sabe que los tres están limpios, por lo cual, no se lo piensa demasiado cuando le indica que debe empujar.

Bart gime de dolor y placer mezclados, Tim le ordena esperar para continuar de nueva cuenta hasta que todo el miembro ha desaparecido dentro de su cuerpo.

Las embestidas son suaves, Kon es un amante afectuoso y le regala besos dulces a Bart, limpiando sus lágrimas de placer y dolor.

Es Bart quien decide el ritmo y el placer comienza a fluir.

Kon le embiste tal cual desea, golpeando duro en su interior, haciendo rebotar sus testículos contra sus nalgas. No dura mucho cuando Bart vuelve a correrse, esta vez más intenso, en un flujo de semen blanquecino.

Le estruja con sus entrañas y cree que terminará, pero no, ha tenido un orgasmo intenso pero sigue erecto.

Curioso toma el semen y lo lame, esta espeso y deja un gusto amargo al final de la garganta.  
-Sal de el con cuidado- le dice al oído Tim y así lo hace.

-No te has corrido aún- menciona el genio tocando la punta del pene de Kon.

Tim se pone de pie, del baño trae una toalla húmeda y limpia sus cuerpos llenos de sudor.

-Quiero continuar- murmura Kon y le abraza la cintura, su pene contra las nalgas de su líder.

Tim tarda un segundo en decir "Sí", se coloca en cuatro sobre la cama, y Kon quien ha sido un buen estudiante vierte sobre él los conocimientos aprendidos.

Bart quien nunca ha sido bueno esperando, va hacia ellos y se coloca bajo Tim dejando que repose su peso en el, besándose, abrazándose cuando Kon le penetra y no puede reprimir los gemidos incluso en la boca ajena.

Kon le besa la espalda, le gusta como la curvea, con los dedos aferrados a su cadera le embiste haciéndolo resollar de placer.

El ritmo aumenta, Tim siente que la cabeza le va a explotar, está perdido en las sensaciones y sabe que va a correrse pero trata de reprimirse.

-¡Ko… Kon!... córrete dentro de mí… ¡ahhh! …de...dentro de mi…- jadea y es demasiado, se corre apretándolo dentro de él.

En un mar de sensaciones puede sentirlo aun penetrarlo hasta que un gemido acaba en sus entrañas, es curiosa la sensación cálida que le llena y aún más la del líquido escurrir desde su entrada cuando todo termina.

Bart los abraza cuando se desploman rendidos, el pelirrojo canturrea arrullándolos hasta que tiene de súbito una nueva idea.

-¿Quieren probar el sexo oral?- dice sin penas ni tapujos

-¿Qué es eso?- Kon esta adormilado y les abraza tratando de no poner todo su peso sobre sus amantes.

-Abre la boca y te mostraré que es – le replica el pelirrojo y Tim le regaña mientras ríen


End file.
